


i wish i could (keep you much longer)

by sonynoedan



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, bc why not, cliffy, istg its not angst, markson, nope not angst lol, sorry not sorry??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonynoedan/pseuds/sonynoedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jackson wishes mark would stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wish i could (keep you much longer)

he knew. jackson knew going to jinyoung's party was a bad idea. actually, the moment he entered jinyoung's door, he immediately regretted going. he's not sure if he's the one late, or everyone's just a tad early. he knows that parties are really crowded and full of people grinding onto each other, and he's used to it. but for the first time in years, he really wasn't in the mood.

but when he was about to leave, he sees a flash of light brown hair, a close friend of his shaking the remaining contents of his red cup, obviously uncomfortable sitting beside a couple making out, a part of jackson decided that he could probably stay a little longer. he smirks and saunters straight to that person. ignoring bambam's constant, "jackson hyung! hyung! over here!"

"hey mark, you okay there?" jackson jokes. the said person fakes a laugh, "ha ha very funny jacks."

"say, is the kitchen occupied?"

mark shakes his head, "last time i checked, no. why?"

all jackson had to do was flash his quirky smile and mark's standing up, leading the way even though jackson completely knows where the kitchen is. when they reached the kitchen, mark finishes the last of his drink and then he grabs another cup full of alcohol. jackson takes one for his own and then they're both leaning on the kitchen counter.

"thanks for saving me back there, jackson." mark chuckles and takes a small sip from his drink. "oh please, you were enjoying back there. if i know, you want to join those two." jackson laughs and takes a sip from his own.

"ew no. oh if you're looking for jinyoung i saw him enter a room with jaebum." mark wiggles his eyebrows.

"they could suck each others' face for all i care. i really think coming to this party was a bad idea."

"bad idea?" mark looks at him like he just grew two heads, "but you love parties."

jackson fixes his snapback, "yeah...i'm just not in the mood today i guess."

"why not?"

"i feel strange, like there's something unusual that's going to happen?"

mark laughs, "isn't that your thing? you are indeed a strange kid, jacks." jackson slaps mark's left cheek lightly.

"oh shut up, mork."

"ah, again with the mork." and their conversation lasted for an entire hour.

 

it was probably the amount of people grinding on to each other at that new sex song or the amount of alcohol they both had that lead to him leaning in for mark tuan's lips. one moment they're talking about random things and then next they both turn silent and stare at each other, and it all went downhill from there. only god knows how mark ended up being slammed onto the door then them stumbling into jackson's apartment, hands all over each other, trying to get each other's clothes off and kissing each other senselessly. jackson's sure they were both drunk because if they were both sober then, they would both think that was a bad idea.

 

 

 

 

what jackson doesn't get is that how the fuck can he remember exactly what happened the night before when he was sure they were both wasted that time that's why it lead them to do things they weren't supposed to do in the first place? everything that had happened the past night should be blurry to him. why is it all crystal clear?

also, why the fuck isn't he regretting this? he just slept with one of his closest friends. isn't that screwed and wrong? shouldn't he be waking mark up by now and telling him that everything that happened the night before was all a mistake? shouldn't he be apologizing to mark by now?

but why can't he bring himself to do so? why is he contemplating if he's going to wake mark up or not? why is he scared at the thought of mark regretting everything? why is he scared at the thought of mark leaving his apartment while thinking all of that had happened was a mistake?

why is he silently praying that this isn't just a one night stand?

he chews on his lower lip to prevent him from waking up the other. he carefully reaches for his phone and turns it on.

it lights up to his lockscreen, a photo taken by jinyoung when he was fooling with jackson's phone. a photo of him and mark, probably laughing at something stupid jaebum did. he stares at it for a few seconds and sighs. because there's his answer right there.

now, now he knows why.

he knows why he wants to continue this thing (if they even have a thing)

he knows why he doesn't want mark to leave him empty and all alone.

he knows why he wants mark to stay longer.

god he knows all the reasons why.

its because he's been liking mark for a very long time now, he's not that stupid to deny his own feelings to himself. he knew he already fell for the other hard the moment he realized he should've stopped himself from doing so.

and now there's like a 40% chance mark would stay with him and a 60% he wouldn't. and he's hanging onto that 40% chance because that's all he has. he's clinging onto hope that supposedly wasn't there in the first place.

he wants mark so bad he's about to get crazy. with that tantalizing voice, kind eyes, breath taking smile, beautiful personality, and his amazing ability to keep up with jackson's antics and idiocy. 

jackson wang is in deep.

but then the figure who was sleeping beside him suddenly moves, and jackson's screaming internally. fuck fuck fuck, what the fuck does he do now? its useless if he pretends to sleep because that would probably ruin it more.

so he settles for staring at the ceiling. waiting for the other to shout or curse or whatever.

but he hears nothing but silence. wait is mark really awake already or? jackson shifts his eyes towards the elder.

but then he wants the earth to swallow him whole.

because mark yi-en tuan is already staring back at him. he looks even more attractive with that se—bed hair, and god his lips, they were slightly swollen but man, jackson wants to kiss those again.

wordlessly making jackson think if he should forget this heaven-sent person, move to an unknown land and change his name to pepito. because he's fucking screwed.

"h-hi." jackson stutters.

and then mark smiles that sheepish smile jackson had grown to love. and that's when he knew.

that is when he knew mark remembers all of it too.

that is when he knew he was worrying for nothing.

that is when he knew mark would stay. and it makes him rethink how little the alcohol they had consumed.

his eyes were sparkling (do eyes even sparkle?), and jackson takes a leap of faith, that risky leap by smiling back. mark leans in,

"hello."

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first markson i managed to finish and also the shortest fanfic i've written so far. ((bc i wrote this in less than an hour so yeah still word vomit lol)) idk what came in to me and wrote this haha. but i wanted to try something cliffy~ cross-posted on aff!


End file.
